Kiuketsuki
by Shrimpy-lil-Shaman
Summary: After being awakened by Ren, the vampire Riku now begins his mission to build a vampire family, which includes the Tao, Anna, and Yoh.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck: I'm back once again! Okay, this is a fanfic that my friend Courtney and I are both typing, but it may suck, cause we started this a looong time ago, before we knew everything about Shaman King *hee hee* Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it .  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Prologue:  
Early Tokyo/October 23: The undead swords man ran down the street as he was chased. He turned down a corner only find a dead end. He cringed, than turned to meet his three pursuers. "So, you've finally caught me." " Riku, you're accused of brutally murdering your opponents, than for your own sick pleasure, drinking their blood after battle. How do you plead? "Guilty." "Than the punishment is death!" A short man cried. The three shot at him stabbing him, in the back, side and throat. The man dropped to the ground. The three nodded, than picked him up. "Justice has been served, but we mustn't let him find blood, or he will become strong again." Riku was carried to a graveyard, located on a small hill. A stone, underground chamber stuck out of the ground. It was dug ten feet into the ground, with walls of ivory, indented with gold crosses. They placed him in a coffin, than set the coffin down into the hole. They closed the door to it, than locked it. "May God have mercy on whoever opens this."  
  
Chapter 1  
It was 9:26p.m as TaoRen sat quietly as his friends ate burgers, fries and onion rings at an all you can eat late night restaurant. They were talking about the horror movie they had just seen. "Than when the girl fully slammed the sword through Dracula, that was so cool." Horo Horo laughed. Manta looked up at him smiling darkly. "I like how you screamed when Dracula was that bat monster, than he backed up into the shadows and turned into rats." Horo Horo shuddered. "That was sick!" Yoh looked over at Ren seeing him lost in thought. "What's wrong, Ren?" Ren looked up at them. "Personally, I found the whole movie very depressing. The idea of a man killing many men to protect the one he loves, than losing her is very sad. He didn't deserve such a fate." He sighed. Yoh looked up at him with a cute smile. "I thought the same thing," he said, as Horo Horo snuck fries off his plate. Someone suddenly slapped Horo Horo's hand. He dropped the fries and looked up seeing Anna. "I want you to check out the graveyard. I'm getting a strange feeling from it." They all nodded than stood up. "Let's get going," Horo Horo sighed. They all nodded and walked out of the restaurant.  
They soon made it to Monument hill. The atmosphere seemed different. There were no ghosts out. The shaman looked around curiously as a light fog floated over the ground. "There's something wrong," Yoh said quietly. They all walked in different directions, trying to cover more ground. Ren walked quietly, feeling a strange force coming from in front of him. He finally walked up to a strange grave radiating with darkness. Ren lifted his spear and slammed it into the lock shattering it. He than crouched down and opened the door, seeing a coffin. He sighed than sat down quietly, not aware of the coffin's lid slowly opening. "I could've sworn that someone was alive in there." A tall figure suddenly rose out of the grave and smiled seeing Ren. He slowly began moving toward him, when Ren suddenly heard Yoh. "REN LOOK OUT!" He quickly jumped away and turned around seeing the man. "Thank you, young child. You have saved me from eternal silence." "You're a..." The man smiled revealing long fangs.  
  
The others ran up beside Ren, did over soul, than stood cautiously. The vampire looked at them silently, than grinned. "You've brought me food too! I shall think you for your kindness." The others looked at Ren confused. "Ren, you idiot, did you let him out!?!" Horo Horo cried. Ren looked down with guilt. "Master Ren, it's not your fault!" Bason yelled. Ren nodded than shot at the vampire. He was about to strike him, when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. The vampire threw his spear and turned him around to face the others. "Who are you?" Ren asked, trying not to show the fear in his eyes to the others. "My name is Riku. I used to live here with my gang of vampires, but they were killed and I was imprisoned, so I need a new gang, and you, 'Ren' shall be the first member." He suddenly sunk his fangs into Ren's throat. "REN!!!" The group stared in horror as Ren cried out in pain. Bason tried to help Ren struggle away, but he was suddenly paralyzed. "You can no longer leave, or control this body!" Riku laughed. He sunk his fangs in deeper, and began drinking. Yoh frowned than shot at Riku, ready to kill him, but Riku used his free hand to punch Yoh back. Ren looked up slowly, his eyes filled with tears. "Yoh..." Riku suddenly bit his wrist, tearing the skin, than put it in Ren's mouth. "Drink and you will have immortality." Ren automatically listened to Riku's orders.  
  
"Ren don't!" Yoh shot at Riku and finally made contact with him, slamming his sword into his chest. The vampire dropped Ren, than went limp, landing next to his grave. Yoh stared at him for a moment than ran over to Ren. Ryu had laid him down on his lap. "Is he okay?" Horo Horo asked. Ryu felt his pulse, than his eyes widened when he felt it was fading. "He's dying," he said sadly. Ren opened his eyes a little and looked at Yoh. "Yoh.....please help....I don't want to...." He closed his eyes again and stopped breathing. Ryu picked him up, than looked at the others. "We should take him home." he sighed. They all stared at Ren, than began walking back to the Yoh's house.  
  
When they had walked away, Anna stepped out from behind a tomb stone and looked at Riku. "You're not dead, are you?" Riku looked up and smiled. "Of course not. I like that boy, though. He's a little off with his aim, but he's very fiery. I will turn him slowly." Anna frowned and pulled out a stake. "How dare you speak of Yoh like that!" She shouted. She shot at him, than brought the stake up, but her arm was caught. She froze as he looked down at her, showing his fangs. "It's funny how all of my gang members fight me before I turn them," he laughed. He suddenly spun her around and smiled devilishly. "Welcome to the gang." He sunk her fangs into her and began drinking slowly, when he was suddenly hit in the face with a cross. She struggled away, than began running. Riku looked up at her and smiled. "You may have escaped fast transformation, but you will be mine in a matter of time." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ryu had laid Ren down in Yoh's room, when Anna suddenly swung open the door. The gang looked at her quickly. "Anna where have you been?!?" Yoh cried. She looked at him quietly than looked down. "Riku's not dead," she said quietly. They all stared at her, than a thought occurred to Yoh. "Did he bite you!?!" Anna looked at him, than smiled. "Of course not, you idiot." Yoh sighed with relief and hugged her. A strange sound was suddenly heard. They all looked around, than heard Horo Horo begin laughing. "I'm hungry," he giggled. Anna suddenly shot to the kitchen. "I'll make snacks for everyone!" She said quickly. Yoh stared into the kitchen confused. "Anna, you never wanna cook! I mean.....can you cook?..uh...I mean..." Anna looked at him quietly, than began making rice balls. "I'm just a little bored." Yoh smiled, than went back into the living as Anna sighed.  
  
They all sat quietly at the table, thinking of Ren and Riku. "Poor Ren," Amidamaru sighed. Anna suddenly ran in. "I made the rice balls." She placed a plate down, than ran up stairs quickly. "Uh..Anna?" Manta looked at Yoh. "What's wrong with her?" "She said she was bored." Ryu looked up. "So,....what do we with Ren?" They all began thinking hard. "Why don't we go check him?" Horo Horo suggested. They nodded, than went up stairs into Yoh's room. They studied Ren as he lay silent, they than saw his eyes open a little.  
"Ren, are you ok?" Manta asked. He looked at them quietly than shut his eyes again. "Poor guy." Yoh said quietly. Horo Horo suddenly frowned. "Why did that idiot open that grave?" He asked quietly, not really directed to anyone. He than looked up. "Hey! Shouldn't we go slay Riku if he's alive?" Ryu nodded than looked at them. "We'll, let's get going than." They all turned to leave the room, when Yoh suddenly spoke up. "Hey, shouldn't someone watch Ren?" They all thought, than Faust placed his hands on Yoh's shoulders. "Why don't you and I stay? We could take shifts." Yoh blinked than smiled. "Than it's decided. You and Faust shall stay while we go to check out Riku's grave." Ryu said happily. As the friends ran down stairs and out the door, Manta stopped seeing Anna mopping. "Anna, do you wanna come?" She looked up at him and shook her head quietly. Manta nodded than closed the door.  
  
Yoh came down the stairs then sat quietly on a couch watching tv. He than looked back at Anna, who was keeping herself occupied. She was looking at him. "What is it?" He asked. She sighed, dropped the mop than sat down next to him. "Yoh I just want you to know that...." Yoh looked at her curiously. "You maybe lazy, very easy going and have a bad habit of eating, but you really are a good person." He stared at her in confusion. "It may seem that I work you to hard, but I really just want to help you. You're very dreamy and sometimes go kinda out of it, so I'm just trying to keep you on earth. Also, you trust people to easily, your loyalty could get you hurt." Yoh thought for a moment, than looked at her. "Why are you telling me this? What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I just think that you should know this. I don't wanna feel like your enemy." They sat quietly for a long time, than Yoh smiled at her. "You don't feel like my enemy, Anna. You feel like someone who just has different ways of showing someone you care about them." Anna looked away from him, blushing madly.  
  
Meanwhile, Horo Horo was leading the group through the graveyard. "I just think that if Yoh's not here we should have a new name, that's all." Ryu frowned than hit his head. "I think when Yoh's not here, you shouldn't be the leader." Horo Horo looked at Ryu annoyed than looked forward. "We could be called, Anna's Angels!" He shouted. Manta suddenly looked at them. "Speaking of Anna, have you noticed how funny she's acting. I mean when does she cook or clean?" Horo Horo frowned. "When Hell freezes over." Manta looked down. "Plus, before we left, she had gotten pretty pale and her arm was shaking." The two stopped and looked at Manta. "Well that's nice and freaky. When we get home we should check her out." They nodded than finally made it to the grave. They did Rock-Paper-Siccors to determine who would open it. Ryu lost. He crouched down and carefully opened it, but it was empty. Ryu sighed. "Well, I guess we should've expected this. Lets go." Horo Horo and Ryu began walking away, as Manta stared at the grave. He spotted a small piece of paper. "Hey, Guys! Come quick! I found something!" They both ran over and looked down. "What is it?" Horo Horo asked. "I think it's a note," Manta said. He picked it up and read it over, than his eyes went wide. "Oh no! Yoh-kun!" Manta turned around and began running. "What is it!?!" Ryu asked. "We gotta get home!"  
  
Yoh and Anna had been sitting quietly for a long time, when Yoh suddenly looked up at her. "What's wrong with you?" She looked up at him confused. "You didn't yell at anyone when you got home, and you're cleaning. This isn't like you, so what's up?" She looked down. "Yoh......I" "Yoh-kun, my shifts up!" Anna and Yoh jumped as Faust walked down the stairs. He smiled at them than sat down next to Anna. "He was quiet when I was up there. Maybe he'll wake up for you." Yoh nodded than climbed the stairs. Faust looked at Anna smiling. "So, what are we talking about?"  
  
Yoh walked into his room quietly and sat next to Ren. His skin was pale and he appeared skinnier. Yoh sat silently, when he suddenly heard Ren. "Yoh..." "Ren, are you okay?" Ren looked at him helplessly. "I can't move and I hurt all over. I was such an baka opening that grave. I should've waited for you guys." Yoh smiled softly. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. I probably would've done the same if I sensed that darkness." Ren looked down. "I... don't wanna die." he said quietly. "I wanted to see Jun's wedding when she got older and babysit her kids, but now, the only way I'll even be able to walk again is if I drink blood." His eyes filled with tears, as Yoh thought. "Ren, why don't you take some of my blood?" Ren looked at him confused. "I'm already so lazy, that it probably wont change much anyway." "Are you sure?" Yoh nodded. "Yeah, but I'll tell you when to stop okay?" "Okay." Yoh helped Ren sit up, than moved his hair away from his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Ren's fangs sink into his neck. "Remember, don't take too much okay?" Ren nodded slowly as he continued drinking. Yoh soon started getting dizzy and nudged Ren's shoulder. "Ren, that's enough." Ren didn't answer. Yoh nudged him harder. "Ren, please stop." Ren still didn't respond. Yoh kept shaking his shoulder. "Ren, stop!" He tried to pull away, but he couldn't, proving that Ren had more than enough strength to get up. Ren continued holding him, as he bit into him more.  
  
Downstairs, Anna sat next to Faust, talking about medicine, when she heard something from upstairs. She then smelled something familiar. It was blood. She stood up quickly recognizing it was Yoh's. "Anna? What's wrong?" Faust asked, also standing. She suddenly frowned and ran upstairs. When she opened the door, she stared in horror as she saw Yoh laying on the floor, and Ren feeding on him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, little sister!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Anna stared at Yoh, than frowned at Ren. "Ren, control it!" she shouted. Ren stood up holding Yoh, than smiled. "Why don't you feed? You know you want to." He looked down at Yoh. "If it's because you can't catch prey, feed on him." Anna took a step back.  
  
"I don't feed, because I don't wanna be a monster." "It's not that bad. You can become strong quick, have eternal life." Anna cringed. "Yeah, only at the cost of lives." "I know! Isn't it wonderful!?!" He bit into Yoh, than walked over to Anna, leaving blood in his mouth. He backed her into a corner, than kissed her, pushing the blood into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but she automatically swallowed some. Ren smiled. "Now, was that so bad?" Anna felt herself giving in, as Ren went back over to Yoh and sat down. She started becoming dizzy, than also sat down. "If you want the dizziness to stop, feed." She looked at him, like an injured animal, than shook her head. "I wont feed, especially on Yoh." Ren frowned.  
"Fine, I'll turn him myself," he said quietly. He picked Yoh up and began feeding again. He was deliberately letting Anna see blood, as she watched. Yoh cried out a little as Ren drank. "Yoh..." She felt herself giving in more, while Ren fed. Ren looked up. "Are you sure you don't want to feed? Yoh's blood is very good." Anna frowned than stood up. "I can't control it anymore," she thought sadly. Ren look in her eyes, then began laughing as she began shedding tears. "Anna....don't...." Ren looked down at Yoh. "Are you still living!?!" Yoh nodded weakly, then looked over at Anna. "Please don't......." Ren frowned, then bit him again. "Ren, there's got to be some human left in you, somewhere." The door suddenly swung open, then Ryu and Manta shot in. "YOH-KUN!" Horo Horo slowly walked in. "I don't see what's the big...." He was suddenly grabbed by Anna and slammed into the floor. "ANNA!?!" She hissed at him, then bit into his neck. Amidamaru floated into the room, then yelled seeing Anna. "ANNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" He pulled her off, than stood over Horo Horo. He then spotted Yoh in the corner of his eye, and spun around. "Yoh-dono!" He shot over next to Manta and Ryu, leaving Horo Horo unguarded. Anna was about to attack him again, when a cross was suddenly placed on her head. She jumped at back as it burned her, then she looked up seeing Faust.  
  
Meanwhile, Manta and Ryu stood cautiously, trying to think of a way to get Yoh back. Ren stood up. "Do you know the feeling of immortality running through your veins? It's the best feeling in the world." "Give him back!" Manta cried. Ren looked at him, then sneered. "I will when I'm finished." Amidamaru pulled out a sword, ready to attack, but Ren pulled Yoh up in front of him. "I don't think so, unless you want to stab him." Amidamaru cringed, then put his sword away. Ren smirked. "Good, boy." He than sunk his fangs back into Yoh, when he was suddenly hit by a cross. He jumped back in pain, dropping Yoh, than looked up seeing Manta holding a silver cross. He hissed. "Little pest!" He was about to attack, when something suddenly grabbed his shoulders. Ren turned around and saw Riku. "Come you two," he ordered. Ren quickly ran around the group, grabbed Anna, than jumped out the window with her. Riku smiled, then followed. The others stared at the window quietly, when Manta suddenly yelled.  
  
"Yoh-kun!" Manta ran over to Yoh and felt Yoh's pulse. It was weak. "We better get him to the hospital," Faust said quietly. Horo Horo look at Faust in confusion. "Can't you help him?" "No, I don't have the right equipment." Amidamaru picked Yoh up, and shuddered when he felt how cold he was. "Yoh-dono..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Riku stood on the roof of an abandoned apartment building. It was raining slightly, and the wind blew softly. He smiled to himself. "Ren is quite a vampire," he thought. "I hope Anna is just a successful." He turned to Anna and Ren who were both quietly sitting. Riku walked over. "Do you like being a vampire?" Ren looked up. "I wanted to turn Yoh." Riku sat next to him. "You're not strong enough yet, plus you don't know how to do it." They both looked over at Anna, who was sitting quietly, looking at the streets. She looked at them. "I wanna be strong," she sighed, still rubbing the cross burn on her forehead. Riku smiled. "There is a way. If I make your bodies older, your powers will increase." Ren sneered. "Than do it! Make us stronger!" Riku nodded, than began focusing hard. Ren and Anna then began glowing.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh was laid down in hospital bed with an IV in his left arm. It extended over to Manta's arm who laid in a similar bed next to him. The others walked in and Manta looked up. "Hey guys." Amidamaru floated over to Yoh and felt his pulse. It was a little stronger. Ryu sat down at the end of Manta's bed, as Horo Horo walked over to the IV cord. "So what's this red thing?" he asked as he began playing with the cord. Amidamaru frowned. "It's an IV cord filled with blood." Horo Horo jumped away from the IV. "Yoh's lucky that you both have A-positive blood." Ryu laughed. Manta nodded, than looked over at Yoh.  
  
"Will he become a vampire?" he asked nervously. Faust shook his head. "I don't think so. Ren's a new vampire, so he probably didn't know how to turn him, plus we got human blood into him." Manta smiled than looked at his arm. "What are we gonna do about Anna?" They all began thinking hard. Amidamaru looked at Yoh, than smiled. "Yoh would probably say it'll all work out somehow." Yoh smiled in his sleep.  
  
Ren and Anna stopped glowing. Riku looked up and smiled at them. They were now about 19 years old. Ren took out a comb and combed the spike down. "It worked," Riku laughed. Ren smiled, than looked over at Anna. She was now wearing a long burgundy dress and had long hair. She looked over and smiled blankly. Ren smiled. "I can feel the difference," he sighed. He than looked out over the city. "I wanna turn Yoh," he growled. Riku smiled devilishly. "We will, but we can't until he's in the right physical condition." Riku scolded. Anna suddenly stood up. "I'm hungry, daddy." she sighed. Riku smiled then walked over to her. "It's okay. We'll get you some food," he said soothingly. They then all went downstairs and walked outside. "Well, lets begin." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A few days had passed, and Anna and Ren had not been seen, though there were a number of deaths. It was 8:49p.m as the gang sat quietly in the living room.  
"What are they doing?" Ryu asked breaking the silence. Everyone remained silent. Manta sighed sadly, then looked up at the stair case.  
"I hope Yoh-kun's gonna be okay," he thought. Amidamaru floated down the stairs, then sat on the couch.  
"Poor Bason," he sighed. Everyone looked at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Horo Horo asked.  
"Well, when Ren was turned, he had be merged with Bason, but since Ren's body died, Bason is stuck within him." They all stared at him for a minute, then looked down.  
"This is nuts," Horo Horo sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, Ren walked onto the rooftop of the abandoned apartment building. He looked over at Anna, who sat quietly watching the streets with the look of an innocent child.  
"What's up?" he asked. She looked over at him and smiled faintly.  
"I had the most wonderful dream.. I was dancing in the clouds of the night sky, surrounded by fairies. Daddy said I could have one, so I looked around, then spotted a small, lazy one, who was napping. I chose him." Ren looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" Anna lifted her right, revealing a small little doll that looked like Yoh hanging from her wrist.  
"Fairy." Ren stared in horror, then frowned.  
"OKAY! FINE! I GET THE POINT, OKAY!?! WE'LL TURN YOH TONIGHT! Right, Riku?" Riku looked over and nodded.  
"Why not? He's in the perfect physical condition now."  
  
It was 10:14p.m when Amidamaru heard a noise at the window. He quickly floated over, but saw nothing. He than smelled something familiar. It was the small of death. He quickly locked all of the doors and windows, than floated over to the sleeping group. He began poking everyone.  
"Yo! Wake up! There's something bad outside!" They all opened their eyes, then sat up.  
"Is it them?" Manta asked rubbing his eyes. The door suddenly slammed open, than shut. Two men and a women now stood before them..  
"Hello," Riku said. The gang all jumped up, not looking very tough in their pajamas. Jun stared at the man on the right, then went wide-eyed.  
"Ren?" They all looked at her for a moment, than looked back at the man who was now combing a spike in his hair. It was Ren alright. He grinned, then brushed the spike back down.  
"Ren, you're older!" Ryu cried. Ren looked at him, showing his fangs then pulled out his spear.  
"I know those two, but who's the knock out!?!" Horo Horo cried. Anna looked over at him, than looked back at Riku.  
"Where's fairy?" Riku smiled at her softly.  
"Don't worry, we'll get Fairy," he said as if he was comforting a child. She smiled, then turned to Amidamaru and Manta.  
"I don't like you," she growled. The two friends looked at her in confusion.  
"Do you mean us?" Manta asked, already knowing the answering.  
"I don't like the mouse and old man." Manta and Amidamaru looked at each other, trying not to burst into laughter.  
"This isn't a good time to be laughing!" Tokageroh yelled. Ren smiled, than looked at Jun.  
"I think I would like to turn you," he said to her. Li Pailong growled, then stood in front of her defensively.  
"Stay away form her, or else." Ren grinned.  
"Or else what? You can't kill, well you could, but you wont. You would be killing her little brother." he taunted. Riku smiled, than looked over at Faust. Eliza stood in front of him defensively. The three vampires finally shot and they began fighting. They were all doing pretty good, some reacieving small cuts and bruises. Riku slammed Horo Horo into the wall, and was about to bite him, when he suddenly smelt something familiar.  
  
"It's so noisy," a soft voice said. Everyone froze and stared at the stairs, where Yoh now stood.  
"What's going on?" he asked. Amidamaru sighed, then floated over to him.  
"Yoh-dono, you chose a really bad time to wake up," he sighed.  
"Well, maybe I'll go back upstairs and sleep for a few more days." Yoh than looked over at the women.  
"Anna? What happened to you? You've gotten older." The group looked at Anna in horror.  
"That's Anna!" Ryu cried. Anna looked at Riku.  
"Fairy?" she asked. Riku smiled, then nodded. Anna smiled, then was suddenly in front of Yoh..  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru quickly possessed Yoh and ran up the stairs before Anna could grab him.  
"Why are we running?" Yoh asked.  
"Yoh-dono, did you hit your head when Ren fed off you?"  
"Maybe, I'm not so sure anymore." Yoh laughed softly.  
"Yoh-dono." Anna suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"Fairy."Amidamaru made Yoh jump back, than they ran down the hall. Anna kept appearing in front of them, until Yoh became exhausted.  
  
"Amidamaru, I can't run anymore," Yoh sighed as he lost over soul. Amidamaru appeared in front of him defensively as Anna stood at the end of the hall.  
"I want fairy," she growled. She ran at the two, when she was suddenly tripped by a small child. She looked only to find Manta.  
"Filthy little mouse," she hissed. Manta turned to her and frowned.  
"You leave Yoh-kun alone!" He quickly ran over to Yoh.  
"You okay?" Yoh looked at him surprised, then smiled.  
"Yeah, just tired. How did you trip her?" he asked. Manta smiled.  
"That's my little secret," he laughed, not really wanting to tell his friend that it was an accident. Anna stood, than her eyes began glowing a faint blue color. Yoh's eyes then began glowing in response to hers.  
"Fairy, come here," she said hypnotically. Yoh slowly floated to his feet, then began walking over as Amidamaru and Manta held him back.  
"Don't go, Yoh-kun!" Manta cried. Anna frowned with the look of an impatient child.  
"Let him go!" She cried. She swat her hand in the air, and Amidamaru and Manta were suddenly hit by a strong gust of wind. Manta quickly got up, but it was too late. Anna was now standing in front of Yoh.  
"Fairy," she said softly. She slowly moved his hair away from his already bitten neck, then slowly bit him.. Yoh snapped out of the hypnosis and tried to back up, but Anna held him still. Amidamaru quickly floated up, and shot at her, but he was suddenly grabbed by Ren as Manta was grabbed by Riku.  
"You're not going anywhere!" Ren laughed. Manta struggled helplessly, as Yoh kept trying to pull away. He finally slammed his foot down into hers, but she still held him.  
"Anna, let go," he said. She remained silent. Yoh sighed impatiently, then began feeling dizzy again.  
"Come on, Anna. I already got over this," he laughed. She waited until he had become pale, then pulled out a small knife and cut her wrist. She then held the knife in front of his face, but he wouldn't go for it.  
"Drink." She moved it closer to him, and he felt himself giving in.  
"Yoh-kun, don't! That's so unsanitary!" Manta cried. Yoh didn't even hear Manta. He kept staring at the knife. His eyes followed it, as she slowly moved it up and down. Ren looked over at Riku.  
"Was I like that?"  
"No, you gave in quicker." Anna finally placed the knife in Yoh's mouth and Amidamaru felt himself become sickened.  
"Yoh-dono! Stop!" Yoh slowly licked the blood off the knife, than stared at it when it was cleaned. Anna smiled as she brought her wrist down in front of him. Manta began kicking as he tried to get away.  
"Yoh-kun! Can't you hear me!?!" Riku looked down at him and smiled.  
"His vampire instincts have over powered his human, so no, he can't hear you," he laughed. Manta growled, then finally bit Riku's arm.  
"OW! You little brat!" He cried. He threw Manta into the floor, then held him down with his foot. Manta tried to get up, but he couldn't. He than looked over at Yoh and saw him bite into Anna's wrist.  
"Yoh-kun..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Yoh-kun...." Manta watched as Yoh drank. Anna looked up at Manta.  
"Fairy will come with me, little mouse," she said.  
"I'm not a mouse!" he cried angrily. He quickly looked over and saw Amidamaru was now in ghost ball mode and was also being crushed into the floor. Ren looked down at him and smiled.  
"You're not even worth killing." Manta looked down sadly, lost in thought, until he heard Anna whimper a little. He quickly looked up and saw Anna was trying to pull her wrist away from Yoh.  
"Yoh that's enough!" Riku ordered. Yoh looked up with dark eyes, ignoring the orders.  
"Yoh stop!" Ren shouted. Yoh still wouldn't listen. Manta could see Anna's face being clouded by fear.  
"Yoh-kun....stop." Yoh looked up at Manta, revealing fangs and yellow eyes. Amidamaru looked up at Riku.  
"What's wrong with him!?!" he cried. Riku stared at Yoh than frowned.  
"His instincts are to strong for him!" He cried. He lifted his foot off of Manta, than ran over and grabbed Yoh.. Anna was still trying to get him off, when Yoh suddenly let go. In both weakness and shock Anna passed out, quickly receiving aid from Ren. Amidamaru and Manta both ran over to Yoh, keeping a good distance as Riku tried to get control of Yoh.  
  
"Yoh, control it!" He ordered. Yoh swiped his hand at him.  
"If you don't control it, it'll drive you mad!" Yoh stared at him blankly, as he continued looking for blood, when he was suddenly tackled into the floor. He looked up slightly and saw Faust.  
"Manta, hand me that bag!" he ordered. Manta gave him the bag quickly. Faust, still holding Yoh down with his elbows, searched through his bag until he found what he was looking for. In his right hand he held a small silver medallion with a cross engraved in it, and in his left hand a small bottle of holy water. He quickly opened the bottle and poured the water on the medallion, than he quickly placed the medallion on a Yoh's forehead. Yoh cried out in pain as the it burned him. He continued to struggle for a few minutes, than became still.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" Manta cried. Faust loosened his grip on Yoh, than rolled him over.  
"He's not dead, just tired and confused," Faust said softly. Riku stared at Faust, then was hit in the back with a stake, just missing his heart.  
  
"Crap! I missed!" Ryu shouted. Riku quickly looked back, then pulled the stake out of his back, grabbed Anna and jumped out the window.  
"Ren, find food!" He called. Ren nodded, then jumped out the window after him.. The gang ran to the window and watched as the three disappeared from the rainy street.  
"They'll be back," Horo Horo said. They all nodded, then turned to Yoh, who laid on the floor, looking around curiously. Ryu walked over an waved his hand in front of Yoh's face.  
"Boss? You in there?" Yoh watched the hand curiously, then lost interest and began watching the others. Horo Horo side stepped over to Faust.  
"Hey, Dude, I think you made him mental," he whispered. The others frowned, then he received several kicks in the shin.  
  
Soon at 11:27p.m, Anna had been laid down in a bed and covered up. She had been brought plenty of blood, and was now resting quietly. Riku watched her quietly, until Ren walked in.  
"How's she doing?" Ren asked, wiping fresh blood form his lips.  
"She's getting better, but slowly." Ren nodded than sat down on the end of the bed. In his mind he saw the cute image of Yoh, then the image of a very sick vampire. Ren frowned and looked at Riku.  
"Why did he do that?" he asked. Riku looked over.  
"He wasn't in the proper mental condition to be turned. His vampire instincts had to much control." Anna's eyes fluttered open.  
"Fairy....I want....Fairy..." she sighed quietly. Ren sighed and held her hand.  
"You still want him?" he asked him. She nodded quietly, than looked over at Riku.  
"I want Fairy." Riku nodded.  
"And Fairy you shall have."  
"But Riku, He almost killed her! What if he does it again!?!" Ren asked frantically. Riku smiled.  
"Don't worry. A vampire's attitude is based on their first victim, so if we can get him someone kind or weak, he may get over Anna's blood." Riku than looked down at Anna.  
"Don't worry, Honey. We'll get him."  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh was laid down in his bed with Manta sitting on the end.  
"Yoh-kun, are you okay?" Yoh looked at Manta quietly, than looked at a small cut he had on his cheek.. Manta saw where Yoh was looking and covered his cheek.  
"Yoh-kun, please don't look at me like that," he laughed. Yoh then looked up at the door quickly, hearing someone coming up the stairs. A few seconds later, Faust came in with a cold compress, followed by Eliza. Faust pushed Yoh onto his back carefully, then placed the compress on his forehead.  
"Has he said anything?" Faust asked. Manta shook his head sadly, then looked down.  
"I hate being small," Manta cried. "If I had been bigger, I could've gotten up and got Yoh-kun away from Anna." Faust looked over at him, then smiled softly.  
"Manta, there's no shame in being small."  
"Easy for you to say, you're really tall."  
"And that embarrasses me," Faust laughed. Manta looked over at him in confusion.  
"Have you ever run into a door frame?" Manta stared at him, then began giggling.  
"I guess not," he said cheerfully. Manta smiled, then looked over at Yoh, who was now looking out the window.  
  
"Yoh-kun?" Yoh looked at Manta, then back out the window.  
"Anna," he called softly. Manta and Faust jumped bach hearing this.  
"Yoh-kun, why are you calling her!?! She's the one who turned you remember? Manta cried frantically.  
  
"Actually, he isn't a vampire," Faust said. Manta looked at him in confusion.  
"How do you know this?" he asked. Faust smiled.  
"He hasn't had human blood, so he hasn't fully changed. It's as simple as that." Manta stared at him for a moment, then eyed him suspiciously.  
"And how do you know this?" Faust laughed a little nervously, then got a straight face again.  
"When I was little, I didn't just study medicine, I also studied vampires. I read all of the books and all the documents on them. I was fascinated with all of it, until I actually met a vampire."  
"YOU MET A VAMPIRE!?!"  
"What did you expect? I hung out in graveyards. I was bound to meet one sooner or later." Manta stared at Faust, then looked back down at Yoh.  
"How do we keep him from turning?"  
"Simple, don't give him blood," Faust replied. He took the compress of Yoh's head and checked his fever.  
"Still too warm," he sighed. Faust looked up at Yoh and saw him staring at him, trying to figure him out.  
  
"What is he doing?" Manta asked.  
"He thinks I'm a vampire."  
"What? Why?" Manta turned to Faust, then began laughing nervously when he realized Faust did look like a member of the undead. Faust smiled at Manta, then began digging through his bag. He than pulled out a stethoscope and began checking Yoh's heart beat. It was weak. He sighed, then put the stethoscope back in the bag. He suddenly cried out in pain, then lifted his hand, revealing a huge cut. He quickly bandaged it, then looked at Yoh, who had his eyes locked on his hand.  
"Uh, Yoh-kun?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
About half an hour later, Faust and Manta came down stairs. Ryu looked over and noticed they looked tired.  
"What happened?" he asked. Manta looked over and sighed.  
"Faust accidently cut his hand, and it made Yoh-kun a little weird." The others watched as they sat down.  
"So, who's gonna watch him next?" Horo Horo sighed.  
"I'll do it," Ryu got to his feet and smiled.  
"I'll come back down in an hour," and with that he walked up stairs. Ryu opened the door and found Yoh looking out the window again.  
"Boss, you okay?" He walked over and placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder. He heard a strange sound coming from him.  
"Boss?" He blinked, then turned Yoh around, only to find he was asleep, and the sound he heard was snoring. Ryu sighed, then smiled.  
"In sickness and health, you're always Boss."  
  
Soon, Ren stood in front of the house.  
"I said I wanted to turn you, Jun and that's what I'll do." He suddenly jumped through one of the windows. He sneered as he stood.  
"Well Jun, here I come."  
"Ren?" Ren quickly jumped back, hearing the voice.  
"Yoh!?!" He swat his forehead, realizing he had jump into the wrong window. Yoh watched him quietly, not really knowing what to think. Ren looked over and saw Ryu asleep on the floor. He grinned.  
"I see you know how to hypnotize people," he laughed quietly. He then looked back at Yoh.  
"Yoh, what room is Jun sleeping in?" Yoh thought for a moment, sniffed then walked out of the room. Ren followed quietly, then they stopped in front of a door.  
"In there?" Ren asked. Yoh nodded quietly, then Ren smiled. "Good, now go back to sleep," he said, his eyes beginning to glow. Yoh nodded, then walked back into his room and laid down.  
"1.....2......Renny's coming for you." He turned the knob, then heard a soft click. "3....4.... didn't lock the door." He slowly opened the door, then smiled. "5....6....should've got a crucifix." He walked into the room and saw Jun sleeping. "7....8.... Didn't stay up late." He then walked over and moved her hair away from her neck. "9....10.... never sleep at night again." He was about to bite Jun, when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the wall. He looked up and saw Li Pailong.  
"Stay away from her!" Li cried. Ren grinned.  
"Too late!" He suddenly shot under Li's arm then sunk his teeth into Jun.  
"JUN!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faust was the first one to run into the room. When he saw Ren leaning over Jun he scratched his head. ANow where are those crosses? He checked his pockets, but instead found a bottle of holy water. He shrugged, then ran over to Ren and poured the holy water on his back.

Ren cried out in pain, then looked back at Faust. ASo you wanna play, huh? He suddenly grabbed Faust by the front of his sweater and threw him into the wall.

Faust laid stunned for a moment, then snapped out of it, only to see Pailong punch Ren where he had got the holy water treatment.

ACheep shot! Ren cried.

Faust finally checked his back pocket and pulled out a small cross. AItll do, he sighed. He lunged at Ren and slammed the cross into his left cheek.

Ren cried out then swiped his hand at Faust.

In the distraction, Li ran over to Jun. AJun, are you okay?

Jun nodded, then sat up. AI feel a little funny though.

Li frowned then checked Juns neck. AFaust come here!

AIm a little busy here, the doctor tried anxiously to dodge Rens attacks.

Eliza quickly appeared and slammed her fist into Rens burnt cheek.

Ren jumped back, holding his cheek. AIm not leaving until Ive turned my sister, he growled. Jun cringed, then Li stood in front of her. ADont worry, Jun. I wont let him get to you.

Jun smiled, then hugged him.

AThank you, she sighed.

Li smiled, then looked back at Ren.

AOh, thats so sweet. I think Im gonna hurl.

Li frowned, then pulled out his numb chucks. He was about to strike Ren, when they were grabbed out of his hand. AHuh? He turned around to see Yoh holding them. AYoh-kun, what are you doing? Li asked.

Yoh stared at him blankly, then threw the numb chucks over to Ren.

Ren grinned. AWell, well. I think Yohs picked whose team he wants to be on. Fortunately for him, he chose the winning team.

Yoh quickly grabbed Jun, then jumped over to Ren with her.

AThank you, Yoh Ren said, taking her from his arms.

Jun struggled to get away, but Rens grip was too strong. AWelcome to eternal life, Sister, and with that he bit Jun again, then suddenly received a blow to the head. He looked up and saw Amidamaru.

AStay away from her, Amidamaru ordered.

Yoh frowned at Amidamaru, then lifted his monument.

AGo away, he said quietly.

Amidamaru suddenly became locked in the monument. AYoh-dono, why are you doing this!?! he cried, as he tried to get out.

Yoh looked down at it, then threw it out into the hall.

Ren smiled, then looked down at Jun, who was now unconscious. The rest of the group ran in, just in time to see Ren allow Jun to feed of him.

Horo Horo frowned, then shot at him, but he was tripped by Yoh. "Owie! Yoh, what did you do that!?! he cried rubbing his knee.

Ren smiled, then fully picked Jun up. "Come on, Yoh. Weve got what we want. Ren jumped out the window, just barely dodging Lis fist.

Yoh began to follow, but was grabbed by Faust. AYoh-kun, do I have to do cross therapy on you again?

Yoh frowned, then began to struggle away. ALet me go! he cried in an usually hostile voice.

Faust sighed, then placed the silver medallion on his forehead.

Yoh growled softly as he was burned, then he fell asleep.

Manta walked over. AFaust, do you have to keep doing that to him? I mean, if he fully turns, isn't he gonna remember this?

Faust thought for a moment, then sighed. AIts the only way. He pushed it more into Yohs forehead.

Yohs fangs came out for a moment, then shrunk back to normal.

AThats what I was waiting for. Faust took the cross of and Yoh dropped to the floor asleep. Manta ran over. AYoh-kun?

Yoh snored quietly, then Manta sighed and hugged him.

Li looked out the window, then cringed. AWhy wasnt I faster!?! he cried, slamming his hand on the window sill.

Faust walked over. AIt wasnt your fault.

AYeah, it was Ryus! Horo Horo yelled.

Right on cue Ryu walked, yawning. AWhats going on? he asked. He looked and saw everyone frowning at him. AUh.....Am I in trouble? he asked nervously.

AWhy werent you watching Yoh!?! Horo Horo shouted.

AI was, but I guess I dozed off.

Li frowned then punched Ryu in the stomach. AIf you had stayed awake, Jun wouldnt have been taken!

Ryu hit the floor, then sat up. AIm sorry.

Li was about to punch him again, but Faust held his arm. ALi, dont. Its not going to help.

Li sighed, then lowered his fist.

Manta sighed, then walked out into the hall and picked up Amidamaru, who was still trapped. AAmidamaru, are you okay?

AYes, but I cant get out, unless Yoh-dono summons me.

Soon, at the abandoned apartment building, Riku looked up, sensing Ren and a female.

Ren walked in with Jun following.

AI turned her."

Riku stood up, as he began clapping. "Well done, Ren. You didn't screw it up."

Anna's eyes fluttered open, then she scanned the room. "Fairy?"

Riku shook his head. "No, Anna. Not Fairy."

Her eyes became sad.

"Daijoubu, Anna. We'll fix it soon."


	9. Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

NOTE

Chuck: I'm sorry that there's been no updating yet, but Court and Me are in an awkward position, and instead of screwing up this fic and earning death from the fans we decided there was only one way we could settle this; take a vote!

Should Yoh become full vampire!

Should we make Faust a vamp!

Should we kill Anna, Ren, Jun and any other vamps from the shaman group!

We want you to decide! We wont even reveal the result until the final chapter is posted. Until then TTFN!

I will start updating my other fics!


End file.
